


U is for Ube

by Earth_Fire_Skye



Series: Letters of the Rainbow [21]
Category: The Crucible - Miller
Genre: He kinda has a thing for Hale, Lucifer is John, Lucifer stop, Lucifer what are you doing, M/M, Rated E because I'm paranoid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:59:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earth_Fire_Skye/pseuds/Earth_Fire_Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Devil's in Salem, and this time he's not going to get hung. <i>Again</i> </p>
<p>Mattias Hale might just have to keep an eye on his pants, lest they suddenly, and randomly, disappear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	U is for Ube

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just going to go ahead and apologize for my disappearance. I lost my flashdrive and only recently found it; exactly where I had left it. -_-;

 

* * *

 

            Being the king of Hell kind of sucked. It was _boring._ And Lucifer _hated_ being bored. It was the main reason why he had snuck out into the Mortal Realm behind his brother's back. But then again, maybe taking the form of a human hadn't been one of his brightest ideas. He certainly hadn't expected to be accused of Witchcraft and _hung_. It wasn't his fault that he was handsome and that some of his demonic charms had transferred over. Like his aura of sexiness. And his rugged good looks. And the bat wing tattoos on his shoulder blades.

            Those he ended up hiding with a combination of magic, his wife's makeup, or, if he was feeling particularly lazy, clothing. But still, no matter how his human life had gone, he had not expected the ending. He had been hung. The fuckers! Damn Abigail. Damn her to the deepest pits of his realm. He didn't even _employ_ witches. In fact, he disliked them immensely. Hated them, even.

**oOo**

            Lucifer awoke in his bedroom in his palace only moments after dying in Salem and scowled. Pulling himself to his feet, he stalked over to the nearest mirror and stared at his reflection. He looked the same as usual, silky brown hair, sharply pointed ears, bat-like wings, and red-orange, glowing eyes, though the large set of rope marks around his neck were new. He sighed and rubbed at the scars, feeling how the texture of his skin changed. It figured that those would be the marks that transfer over from his mortal life. Lucifer scowled even deeper and ran a hand through his hair. Oh, why did he had to die shortly after meeting the gorgeous Mattias Hale? It didn't matter that the man was a priest, the Devil still wanted him.

            He wanted to defile that wonderful body. Multiple times, even. He wanted to fill Mattias to the brim with his semen. The urge to paint his face and splatter his cum across the mortal's body was immense. The need to see the little mortal ripe with his seed and fat with his child... He wanted to pin him to the nearest wall and ravish him again and again. Mattias would be _his_ , Lucifer was going to make sure of that. But first, he had things that he had to do. With a snap of his fingers, the Devil was dressed and he strode out of his room. Servants scattered around him as he walked, making sure to get out of his way. The brunet didn't notice, he was far too deep in thought. First things first, he needed to make a visit to Mihikal.

**oOo**

            The Creator of All, better known as God, was lounging on his throne when Lucifer strode into the room. Pale eyes turned towards him and the Devil gave a mocking bow. “Mihikal.”

            “Lucifer. I did not foresee your coming. Why are you here so suddenly?”

            He rolled his eyes, knowing full well that no matter how blind Mihikal was, he could still see him. “The Witch Trials that are currently going on in Salem.”

            “Yes, I know of them. I'm going to assume that you had something to do with it?”

            “Actually, no. Not this time.” He straightened up from his bow and watched as Mihikal's eyes focused on his neck. “I took a mortal form for a little while and was swept up in it.”

            “And?”

            “There's a group of mortals that I want. Including Mattias Hale.”

            “Absolutely not. He is too pure for Hell.” Mihikal leaned back on his throne.

            “I know that, brother. I want him as a mate. A partner. My queen. He would do me well, I think.” Lucifer smirked and began to slink forward. “The urge to defile him is immense, you know. To rip his pureness away and fill him with my cock. I will see him heavy with my child, Mihikal. Do not deny me this.”

            Mihikal sighed slowly and turned his blind eyes towards the ceiling. “Very well. Who else do you want?”

            “You shall see.” Lucifer smiled, his red-orange eyes gleaming dangerously. “You shall see, Mihikal.” He turned around and strode out of the room, mind caught on images of what he would be doing to Mattias' body. Mihikal pursed his lips and decided that he didn't want or need to know.

**oOo**

            The Creator of All let his gaze rove over those standing in front of him and just barely managed to keep himself from scowling. Humans! Sometimes he didn't understand why he had created them in the first place. His brother, however, was correct about Mattias Hale. The young mortal would be good for him. Mihikal ran a hand through his white hair and tried to not scream. A vein on his forehead jumped slightly and he twitched in his seat. “Enough.”

            Not a single person listened to him and Mihikal was about to scream in fury when flames roared up in the corner of the room. Screams echoed as the small group of humans attempted to move away. The white haired being sighed in relief only to scowl his his sibling opened his mouth. “Having problems, Mihikal?” He stepped forward, thigh high boots clicking against the floor, his huge bat-like wings folded against his back.

            “Lucifer. I wondered when you would show up.” Those near the Devil began to shove back in an attempt to get away. He laughed cruelly and stalked across the floor to grab Abigail's face with his fingers. Her eyes flickered towards his long nails and he tapped one against her cheek.

            “Such a lovely thing.” He ran his tongue across her cheek, taking delight at her shiver of disgust. “You'd make a lovely whore, spreading your legs for my men.” He snorted and shoved her back against the others. “I'd never touch you myself, filthy human that you are,” Lucifer spat and stalked over to sit on the right arm of Mihikal's throne. “Sometimes I wonder why you created them.”

            Mihikal sighed. “Sometimes I wonder that myself.” He ran a hand through his hair and leaned back against the throne. “There are times when I want to wipe the entire Earth out and start all over again. Occasionally I get a human that makes me change my mind. If only for a little while.”

            Lucifer hummed thoughtfully and snapped his fingers. A single scroll materialized in a rush of flames and he snorted when the humans whimpered before unrolling it and glancing at its contents. “Honestly. The Witch Trials? Apparently they believed that witches worked directly for me.” He rolled up the scroll and set it alight. “What fools. I'm certainly not going to work with a _human_ ,” he spat the word out and scowled. “What idiots.”

            “You're just bitter because they killed your mortal form.”

            “Of course I'm bitter. I was married and happy. Then they accuse me of witchcraft! Witchcraft of all things!” Lucifer roared out as he leapt to his feet, flames exploding into existence. The humans screamed and scrambled back, falling over each other in their haste to get away.

            “Settle yourself, Lucifer.” The Devil breathed in slowly and he sat back down, the fire fading into nothing.

            He sighed and ran a hand through his brown hair. “My apologies. Shall we sort them before I lose my temper again?”

            A scroll materialized in Mihikal's hand and he unrolled it. Lucifer snapped his fingers again and snatched the roll of paper that appeared. He pulled it open and passed it over to the Creator, leaning over to read over the being's shoulder. Mihikal nodded. “I can agree to this, though I'm not very pleased about handing him over to you.”

            Lucifer rolled his eyes. “Relax, Mihikal. I promise to take care of that one.” The two of them ignored how nervous the humans were becoming, small, invisible smirks crossing their lips.

            “Um....” They both looked up when a hesitant voice cut through their thoughts. The humans were pushing Mattias Hale forward and, at the same time, desperately trying to hide behind him. He looked extremely uncomfortable and kept glancing over his shoulder.

            Abigail let out a low noise. “Ask them what they're going to do with us,” she whispered.

            Mattias shook his head and tried to get away from them. “Are you nuts? That's Lucifer himself, and the being next to him is the Creator of All, God! You really think I'm going to question them?” he hissed back as he struggled to escape. The heel of his boot caught the floor and he went down, everyone starting to fall on top of him. The priest winced and prepared for the pain of having people land on him only to find that he was in Lucifer's arms.

            Red-orange eyes flickered down to meet his blue ones and the Devil smirked. “Be careful, lovely. We don't want you hurting yourself, now do we?” Mattias flushed slightly and shifted, attempting to escape from the man's arms. Lucifer sighed and set him down, watching as the delightful mortal retreated to the humans. He glanced at Mihikal. “Shall we sort them?”

            “Indeed,” the Creator murmured. “There are very few that I can take. Perhaps you shall start?”

            “Ah, yes.” Lucifer snatched his scroll from his brother's hand and glanced down at it. “I will be getting a good chunk of this group. Sinners that they are.” He snorted when Abigail whimpered.

            “But we have been good Christians. None of us have done anything wrong!”

            He gave her a look and slid his finger down the list, stopping at her name. “Oh really? Is that so? Abigail Williams. You have a First Class ticket to Hell.” She blanched as all eyes swung to her.

            “What? What did I do?”

            “Adultery, Seduction, Witchcraft....” The Devil trailed off and snorted. “Starting the entire Salem Witch Trials because you could.”

            “But I was being attacked by your Witches!” she nearly shrieked.

            “I DON'T EMPLOY WITCHES!” Lucifer bellowed at full volume before visibly steadying himself. “You got thirty seven innocent people killed. None of them were witches, nor did they have magic of any kind.” He rubbed at his eyes and listened as the mortals whispered among themselves. Abigail looked like she had been slapped across the face.

            Mihikal snorted. “Don't you mean thirty six? You weren't exactly innocent, Lucifer.” He ignored the dark look along with the middle finger he was given and smirked.

            “I was 'innocent' in my human form, you ass. Ergo, thirty seven 'innocent' people.”

            “Human form?” Mattias asked. “Which one was you, if I may ask?”

            Lucifer turned around and tilted his head before reaching out and brushing his hand along the mortal's face. “You fought so hard to save me.” Red-orange eyes softened and a ghost of a smile appeared on pale lips.

            Recognition materialized on the priest's face and he jerked, eyes widening to a rather worrying size. “You...” he breathed out. “You were....”

            Lucifer let his power wash over him, his skin shifting and merging as he retook his mortal form. Abigail shrieked, staggering back. His former wife stared at him, her eyes wide with horror. “John,” she whispered.

            Johnathon Proctor laughed, bright and cheerful, and spun around. Then Lucifer was back, his eyes gleaming in the firelight. He let his gaze sweep over the horrified humans and he smirked. “A good chunk of you will be joining myself in Hell. Mihikal, if you will?”

            The Creator of All sighed and stood up from his throne. Two doors materialized into existence. One was white, and the other black. Written on them in elaborate cursive were the words ' ** _Heaven_** '  and ' ** _Hell_** ' **.** “Very well. Miss Mary and Madam Elizabeth. You two will follow me.”

            Mary visibly started. “I get to go to Heaven? Even after what I did?”

            God himself eyed her carefully. “You were the only one to apologize for what you did. And Madam Elizabeth is innocent.”

            “What about me?” Mattias asked, suddenly confused.

            Mihikal sighed again and ran a hand through his hair. “You are a special case.” The Creator paused and bit his bottom lip. “You're certainly pure enough to get into Heaven and I had a claim on you, but Lucifer overrode it with his reasoning. You belong to him now.”

            Lucifer smirked and watched as Mattias' eyes turned to meet his own. “I chose you simply because you will do well in keeping me in line. You certainly worked wonders when I was mortal.” The Devil paused and eyed the priest appreciatively before noting the mortal's fear. “Relax. You won't be going anywhere near the Hellmouth. You will be staying with me in my home.” It did little to abate the look in Mattias' eyes.

            The Devil snapped his fingers and the other mortals that he had claimed vanished in bursts of flame. Mihikal, knowing exactly what was going on in his brother's head, herded Elizabeth and Mary through the door to Heaven and closed it behind them. “Come with me,” he said and began walking. “You won't want to be in hearing range in a few minutes.”

**oOo**

            Mattias suddenly noted that the two of them were alone. The Devil glanced at the throne and chuckled. “How kind of Mihikal. He left me lubricant.”

            It had been said that the Devil could seduce even the purest of men. Mattias had always thought that that was a load of rubbish, but now he wasn't so sure. In fact, he could say that it was true.

            _Son of a bitch,_ he thought as Lucifer pulled him over to a throne and then onto his lap, sealing their lips together in a fiery kiss. _I'm about to have sex with the Devil himself._


End file.
